Using Lotka's linear age-dependent model of population dynamics as the focal point, nonlinear systems of differential and integral equations are developed in which age-dependent maternity and mortality moduli evolve in response to the dynamics of the system in the past. It is proposed that an extensive theoretical study of the mathematical properties of these models be undertaken. It is anticipated that the properties developed for these systems will provide additional insight for the scientists seeking to understand the dynamics of various populations.